The Key of the Green Orbs
by fwuzzfwuzz
Summary: They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. this is all true but these green orbs are the keys to unlocking the soul and taking the true forms of the loved ones. oneshot


Harry

He was conceived, He gave His first breath, his destiny set before him. He was Oblivious to the world around him, focusing only on the one in front of him. His heartbeats, he concentrated on them. His thoughts of the purest form waiting to be molded. But for the first time in his tiny life, he opened his eyes, the green orbs and gave off the key, the key to people's soul.

Lily

She was exhausted, but pleased with her hard work. Every ounce of her wanted to hold him. Her beloved Harry, the one she would hold on to forever and never let go. They place him in her arms and she smiled the biggest smile she could muster form exhaustion. Then he opened his eyes, green orbs pierced through her barriers and unlocked her soul. The orbs fed off her thoughts. And her deepest part of her soul was her ever-dying love for him. The deepest love imaginable, it was the love of a mother. The orbs searched her and found her a completion to his growing soul and he closed his eyes, closing her soul's door but not until he let a little bit of her in. The deepest definition of lily entered him, the passionate part of Lily, a power to complete. She felt it and she held him closer with a mother's love that can not be replaced or copied.

James

Sitting on his seat with an edge of anticipation. His friends all waiting by him trying to calm his ever pacing feet. The door opened and the doctor exited with a smile, lightening his anxious heart. He gestured for him to go in. he glanced at his friends and rushed through the doors. There she was in all her glory holding his prince. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him. A duplicate of him, a loving smile formed on him as she handed Harry to him. His heart was separated into two as he placed each one for his most important people in his life. His Harry opened his eyes, the green orbs, with a peculiar talent. They unlocked the thing he could not help but hide. A fatherly pride, an unconditional love. A protective and stubborn love, a determined spirit to raise this heavenly boy to his full potential. The eyes searched and they closed his soul's door but taking that just a part of James that none could ever replace. It nurtured his soul and put that deep determined stubborn love part of James in his ever-growing soul. He closed his eyes and James could not help but feel proud for His very own son.

Sirius

It had been a day, all three of the Potter family at home resting. His impatient, compulsive self did not sleep a wink. For this was the day he was going to see his Godson. He had doubts of his capabilities of being a Godfather, but he wanted to see his Godson. The one he would make sure to have all the qualities of a happy life. He wanted him to be a smiling boy, a loved boy. He would make sure none would lay a hand on his godson, his innocent godson, who would never blunder in his eyes. He flooed over and he saw Lily holding him with a fond look on her face. James taking pictures and he laughed at how goofy James looked not paying attention on how goofy he looked. Lily looked up and smiled. She handed Harry over. The beloved boy, the first heir of the marauders. He held him and he opened his eyes. The boy unlocked his soul and all worries vanished from Sirius. He felt a surge of protectiveness that would bound young Harry to a certain annoyance of an over-protective godfather, but Harry found happiness in this Godfather. A strong joy that would overcome all the unhappiness he would go through, a joy that made life worth living. He took that overprotective and happy part from his godfather. Knitted it to his budding soul, he locked Sirius' soul and felt a certain completion only that certain type of love could give.

Remus

He sat in his room, waiting for a decent time to visit the Potters. Him knowing Sirius he probably flooed at five a.m. in the morning. The clock struck ten and the always patient, calm werewolf, rose from his seat and put his book aside. He wasn't Harry's Godfather but the closest he could be being a werewolf and all those darn laws. He flooed over just to see Sirius looking ecstatic with a small part of tiredness to his movements. His hair and attire ruffled, gave the clue that he came as early as possible. Remus just laughed good-naturedly at this and then he saw Lily. She was holding the precious bundle of joy. He approached Lily and she handed Harry to him. He knew he would be the patient, calm 'uncle'. He would be the one to listen to Harry when there was trouble, out-weighing two certain compulsive some bodies. Harry opened his eyes to show a unique breed of green orbs and unlocked Remus' soul. He found a patient love, the one who would see behind the mask. A man who would pay attention to detail, and most likely be able to know when something was wrong. He would be a mentor to him in his studies, and a getaway from all the unintentional pressure form his father and godfather. He found logic, and a patience that was undeniably great. He took those parts and they melted into his soul and completed him further, the ever patient teacher melted into his soul. He closed his eyes closing Remus' soul behind him.

Peter

He wrung his hands, Harry was born. James was a brother to him, but Harry was different. Not James but just a boy. A boy he might like but he never gave love that easy. His want for protection is what gave a certain degree of love. This boy would not help him, how could he give love to this boy. He entered the home at night. Everyone was hovering the baby, they all had love for that boy but he was nervous and uneasy. Lily looked at him and handed Harry to him looking encouraging. He took the baby; the boy was small, and helpless. He was a boy that he wanted to love but found it hard to do. He held and the boy opened his shockingly green orbs at him. The unlocked his soul and the boy found the true peter, the unsure peter. The one who wanted to show himself as worthy. One who never fully gave love to anyone. The boy took a part of peters soul he didn't want but crept in with the wonderful mix. It was the unsure part of peter, the one part where he never truly thought himself to be that important crept in. it was small but still there. Peter felt it, and the boy's eyes filled with tears. Lily took Harry from Peter and looked at him apologetically, but not before the boy closed his eyes and locked Peter's soul. Peter felt it and he left the house shortly after. Harry would just be James' son, a boy; he could not give his love to him.

Harry

His soul's foundation was made; destiny laid her path on his soul. She took the traits and made them better. She saw the flaws but, saw the strong foundation more. She wept at his future but she knew that he would always have a part of the closest to him in his heart. Harry was formed.

A/N: just a middle of the night idea that came into my mind. I've been wanting to test my abilities to making a one-shot; I've been wanting to make it unique. Well here it is, I hope you enjoy and catch the whole feeling. Please review and check my other fic. Thank you!


End file.
